Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Dans lequel Loki a gagné et le monde s'agenouille devant lui. Le goût de la victoire n'est pas aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Confrontation Loki & Pepper.


N/T : _Cet OS est la traduction de Everything You Ever de Graceful_Storyteller, à retrouver sur Ao3. J'ai voulu faire découvrir ce texte à tous ceux qui pensent que Pepper est un personnage fadasse. L'auteure a, selon moi, réussi à camper une Pepper forte, féroce et jusqu'auboutiste. Une Pepper BAMF de chez BAMF. Voyez par vous-mêmes._

N/A : **Inspiré par la chanson _Everything You Ever, _entendue dan_s_ la web-série _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_de Joss Whedon, chanson qui vous brise le cœur.**

Disclaimer : l'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à Graceful_Storyteller. Les personnages sont à Marvel.

* * *

><p>« Ici Christine Everhart, en direct depuis le siège des Nations Unies à New York, où les préparatifs pour le couronnement de Loki sont en cours- »<p>

« - Il y a quatre jours, la dernière des nations libres a renoncé à son indépendance et a juré fidélité-»

« - de nombreux anciens dirigeants du monde sont ici aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de gagner la faveur de notre nouveau roi et d'être admis à son Conseil- »

« - après l'exécution publique des dirigeants des cinq plus grandes puissances du monde, je suis surpris que tant d'anciens chefs d'État soient venus- »

« - Nick Fury, directeur de l'organisation de sécurité mondiale du Shield, a refusé de commenter le soutien soudain de son organisation envers le futur roi- »

« - Les controverses sont nombreuses sur le soudain changement de loyauté du S.H.I.E.L.D. et sur leur désaveu des Avengers survivants- »

« - Les conspirationnistes affirment que le S.H.I.E.L.D. est impliqué et pourrait être en fait responsable de la mort du milliardaire Tony Stark, plus connu comme _Iron__Man_. »

Les ongles de Loki s'enfoncent dans les bras du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis, et les mains qui s'affairent autour de lui se figent. Il prend une grande inspiration, souffle et dit, « Continuez ».

Les mains retournent immédiatement à leur tâche, présenter leur nouveau roi sous son meilleur jour pour les caméras. Loki s'oblige à les ignorer, comme il ignorait autrefois les soins de ses serviteurs à Asgard. Il tourne plutôt son audition aiguë vers le brouhaha émanant des nombreuses équipes de journalistes. Il a beau avoir des gens sur le terrain pour surveiller la presse, il est trop habitué à faire les choses lui-même pour pouvoir déconnecter. Il est curieux, aussi, et la curiosité a toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Les mains se retirent et l'une des servantes déclare : « Nous avons fini, votre Majesté. »

Loki ouvre les yeux et tourne son attention vers le miroir qui lui est présenté. Son assistante avait raison à propos du subtil maquillage soulignant ses traits – en particulier le vert enivrant de ses yeux. Il sourit et murmure, « Impressionnant ».

Des sourires soulagés apparaissent sur les visages des ses serviteurs. Ils se hâtent de s'incliner et sortent de la pièce, laissant le miroir sur la petite table à côté de lui, au cas où il souhaiterait s'observer plus longuement. Il est tenté de le faire, et s'apprête à saisir le miroir lorsque son assistante entre dans la chambre maintenant déserte. Elle affiche un petit sourire en coin quand elle dit, « Dois-je en déduire que vous approuvez ma suggestion ? »

« Soyez prudente, Mademoiselle Potts », l'avertit Loki. « Si la journée était moins joyeuse, je pourrais me montrer moins indulgent envers votre insolence. »

« C'est un mensonge », répond Pepper Potts, avec toujours le même petit sourire en coin. « Vous et moi savons que vous appréciez mon insolence. »

Loki rit tout en se levant. « C'est vrai. Il m'est difficile de ne pas admirer votre courage savamment dosé. »

Il s'arrête un instant pour l'observer. Elle est impeccablement vêtue d'une robe damier verte et noire avec veste assortie et porte des talons aiguilles noirs. À ses poignets sont passés les bracelets d'appel d'une armure qui fonctionne toujours et qui ne répond qu'à elle. À sa gorge, étincelle le collier forgé à partir des morceaux de Son cœur. Même si elle porte les couleurs de Loki, elle fait clairement comprendre à tous les observateurs qu'elle est toujours Sa femme. Loki peut exiger sa loyauté, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut exiger. Elle n'est pas un pion sans cervelle ou une petite fille perdue – elle est un guerrière qui fait ses propres choix. Loki admire cela, l'admire, elle, et se montre silencieusement reconnaissant qu'elle ait choisi de s'allier avec lui plutôt que de s'être retournée contre lui.

« Un problème avec ma tenue ? », demande Pepper en haussant le sourcil.

« Non », répond doucement Loki, ses yeux s'attardant sur le joyau au centre du collier, « vous êtes parfaite. »

Pendant une seconde, son sang-froid vacille. Elle s'oblige à se reprendre et répond avec un sourire crispé, « Je suis heureuse que vous approuviez, votre Altesse. »

Loki croise son regard et voit la tempête sous la surface toute professionnelle. Il s'entend soudainement demander, « Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Mademoiselle Potts ? »

« Je suis désolée, vous allez devoir être un peu plus précis », dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes entrée en guerre », souffle Loki, se rapprochant pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. « Le S.H.I.E.L.D. vous L'a pris et vous saviez que j'étais le mieux placé pour vous offrir la vengeance que vous cherchiez. Mais maintenant la guerre est finie, ceux qui ont commandité Sa mort sont morts, et le S.H.I.E.L.D. est sous contrôle. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours là, vous êtes mon bras droit. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ne vous en êtes vous pas prise à moi ? Je suis en partie responsable de sa mort – c'est à cause de son association avec moi que le Conseil s'est senti menacé et a ordonné son assassinat. Même si vous êtes trop bonne pour me reprocher mon implication dans cette affaire particulière, il y a encore beaucoup d'autres raisons pour que vous me détestiez, dont la moindre est que j'étais Son... »

« Vous étiez l'Autre Femme », finit Pepper avec un sourire triste.

Loki est offensé par le terme mais ne peut discuter de son exactitude. « Oui », grogne-t-il. « Je L'ai amené à se détourner de vous. Je L'ai attiré dans mon lit et fait avec Lui des choses inavouables qui ont chassé de Son esprit toute pensée de vous. Et pourtant, vous vous tenez devant les caméras et dites au monde que mon règne sera juste et équitable et qu'ils devraient se rendre afin qu'il n'y ait plus d'effusion de sang. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive, Pepper Potts ? »

« Exactement ce que je dis devant les caméras », répond Pepper, toujours souriante. « Je veux changer le monde. Je sais que je ne peux pas le faire toute seule, alors je me rapproche des hommes qui ont le pouvoir et la volonté de m'aider à réaliser mes ambitions. »

« Quoi d'autre ? », demande Loki dans ce qui est à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Le sourire disparaît des lèvres de Pepper et ses yeux deviennent froids. « Je savais exactement dans quoi je m'embarquais lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter Tony. Je savais qu'il avait eu une vie de Don Juan, qu'il avait toujours eu des problèmes relationnels, que son enlèvement avait sévèrement altéré sa capacité à faire confiance aux autres. Je savais que, si je commençais une relation avec lui, ce serait compliqué et difficile mais je l'ai fait quand même parce que j'aimais cet insupportable idiot. Je l'aimais et je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait forcément fidèle. Pendant des mois après que nous ayons commencé à sortir ensemble, j'étais certaine qu'il me tromperait et que je tomberais un jour sur lui, complètement ivre, au lit avec une autre. Il ne m'a jamais trompée pourtant – même quand notre relation traversait une mauvaise passe et que nous ne pouvions plus supporter la vue de l'autre, jamais il n'alla chercher de réconfort dans les bras d'une autre personne, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. » Pepper s'arrête, puis prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « J'étais furieuse lorsque je l'ai découvert. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous couchiez ensemble quand la culpabilité l'a submergé, mais, à un moment, il ne pouvait plus continuer à mentir. Il me l'a dit, et j'étais furieuse car quel genre d'_idiot_ couche avec quelqu'un qui essaie régulièrement de l'assassiner, tout ça pour pouvoir conquérir le monde ? Je savais que Tony aimait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre et qu'il était le roi des relations malsaines, mais là, c'était tout simplement grotesque. Je lui ai dit de renoncer à vous, car je n'avais pas l'intention de le partager. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai pensé à le quitter. » Elle soupire, apparemment toujours en colère contre Lui – et contre elle-même. « Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de nous deux. J'étais celle qui éloignait ses cauchemars, vous étiez celui qui lui faisait comprendre que c'était normal de les avoir – ensemble nous l'avons empêché de devenir fou. Je n'étais pas vraiment emballée par cet arrangement, mais j'étais prête à lui donner une chance. Je savais que peu importe ce qui se passerait, il reviendrait toujours vers moi. Vous étiez l'Autre Femme, pas moi. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire sombre et triomphant qui hérisse Loki. Il sait qu'il devrait se mettre en colère, qu'il devrait probablement la frapper pour se croire supérieure à lui, mais il est trop captivé par son récit pour se risquer à l'interrompre.

Le sourire de Pepper fait place à une expression vide quand elle reprend son récit. « C'est à ce moment que vous vous êtes montrés tous les deux imprudents. Vous avez cessé d'essayer de vous entretuer et les gens sont devenus suspicieux. Ils ont découvert ce qui se passait entre vous et le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial a décidé que Tony était un atout trop précieux pour risquer de le voir basculer de votre côté. Ils l'ont fait tuer parce que votre ridicule petit jeu vous a échappé et que vous avez commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je ne vous blâme pas pour cela. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez tombé amoureux de Tony. À un moment, je voyais presque tout ceci d'un bon œil. Si la queue de Tony pouvait empêcher que des millions d'autres personnes meurent par votre faute, il semblait plutôt égoïste de ma part de m'y opposer. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je vous appréciais. Pour être honnête, je ne vous aime toujours pas, même après que vous m'ayez aidé à venger la mort de Tony. Je crois que vous avez pris trop de plaisir à causer trop de morts pour que je puisse jamais vous apprécier. » Elle se tait un instant, s'assure qu'elle a toute l'attention de Loki avant de continuer. « Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je faisais cela. Je sais que la réponse que vous voulez entendre est que je vous ai utilisé vous pour me venger du S.H.I.E.L.D. et que j'attends désormais que vous baissiez la garde pour vous planter un couteau dans le dos. C'est la réponse que je serais ravie de vous donner, mais ce ne serait pas la vérité. La vérité est que je sais que Tony vous aimait et, pour une raison qui m'échappe, il pensait qu'il y avait du bon en vous et que vous méritiez d'être sauvé. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous amener à voir les choses comme Tony voulait que vous les voyiez, alors je n'essaierai même pas. Je vais plutôt vous aider à atteindre vos objectifs, afin que vous puissiez trouver le bonheur. Tony aurait voulu que vous soyez heureux. Il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse, et je pense que je trouverais plus facilement le bonheur en tentant de résoudre les problèmes du monde plutôt que de chercher un moyen de tuer un dieu. Je resterai à vos côtés et vous aiderai à gouverner, pas pour votre bien, mais pour le mien et celui du monde - et en mémoire de Tony. »

Elle sourit, d'un sourire tranchant et dangereux, qui plonge plus profondément dans le cœur de Loki qu'aucune arme mortelle ne l'a jamais fait.

Pepper recule, s'incline et dit : « J'espère que votre trône est tout ce que vous imaginiez qu'il serait, votre Majesté. »

Sur ce, elle part s'enquérir des raisons du retard de la cérémonie de couronnement. Loki ne la regarde pas sortir. Au lieu de cela, il passe la main dans sa poche et caresse du pouce le métal froid d'une visière endommagée. Le serviteur invisible a détruit les œuvres de son maître à sa mort. Loki en a uniquement retrouvé quelques pièces, et il se déteste encore pour la sentimentalité dont il a fait preuve en les ramassant. Il ne devrait pas s'embarrasser des souvenirs d'un mortel, il ne devrait pas s'accrocher au souvenir d'un homme dont la vie a commencé et s'est terminée en un clin de œil. Et pourtant...

Loki sort la main de sa poche et arme son cœur contre les émotions et les souvenirs qui menacent de le saisir entre leurs griffes. La mort de Stark a permis cela. Il devrait remercier l'homme (et la femme) de lui avoir donné l'inspiration pour réaliser ses rêves. Il est sorti de l'ombre où il a vécu dans toute sa vie. Ses ennemis sont vaincus et se prosternent à ses pieds. Il a un trône, des sujets, le respect – un milliard de personnes qui vont s'agenouiller devant lui sur demande. Il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu...

(Et cela ne signifie plus rien pour lui maintenant)


End file.
